<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Experiences by Something_Or_Another</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098957">New Experiences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Or_Another/pseuds/Something_Or_Another'>Something_Or_Another</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, It's kinda non-con, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Writing on the Body, blowjob, organisation, rough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Or_Another/pseuds/Something_Or_Another</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People often have fantasies that they're too afraid to explore or unaware they even have them. Luckily there are some people in the world who are more than happy to help explore these fantasies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Experiences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who don't like forced/non-con, every chapter won't be like that and will be labeled at the beginning. This one though is non-con, kinda. it'll make sense at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She's just one girl!" A thug shouts. "How the hell can it be so hard to drop her?"  He asks before he sees her foot coming for his face, knocking him out cold. The girl speeds through the warehouse, dropping thugs left and right, all while laughing at their meager attempts to fight back.</p>
<p>"That's the best you boys got?" She asks, a laugh escaping her as she sweeps the legs from a guy and throws him into a pillar, knocks another out with a swift punch to the jaw, and tying one up with his one belt all while moving at a speed faster than the eye could see. "Can't believe Clover wanted me to have a partner, you guys are too easy! Who's gonna give me a real fight?" </p>
<p>"Damned bitch," the thug leader growls as he watches Harriet tears through his men. He leaves her to rip them apart and rushes off to a small box, and he throws it open and sighs, he didn’t want to have to use it but desperate times call for desperate measures. The leader picks up the small pistol-like weapon and loads in a syringe, taking aim and activated his semblance. Harriet's rapid movements slowly began to become clear to him and he can see the pattern she's running as she bolts from lackey to lackey.</p>
<p>"Come on boys, I thought you'd put up a fight," she taunts sweeping the legs out from under a guy faster than he could dodge, letting him land with a hard thud. "I'm barely breaking a sweat!" she laughs, stopping as she realizes there's no one left standing. "Now... where's that leader of yours?" </p>
<p>"Over here bitch," Harriet turns to see the man aiming a gun at her. She rolls her eyes, already taking the first steps to take him down when she feels her thigh explode in pain. She cries out and clutches her leg as she drops to her knee. "What the fuck was that?" She asks looking at her leg. Her aura rippled around where a red peg sticks out of her thigh.</p>
<p>"Sorry Bree, looks like this fight's over, that was an experimental bullet," he says with a cruel chuckle. "It’s real costly to use, but I guess using it to take out a bitch like you is good enough." </p>
<p>She growls and pulls the peg out, her aura glowing faintly on the wound. "Hate to burst your bubble asshole, but one lucky shot isn't enough to bring me down," She focuses on him, already planning out how she's  gonna lay his ass out, and she takes off towards him.</p>
<p>A lot slower than normal.</p>
<p>"W...what the hell?!" She asks looking herself over, no sparks of energy, no faster than the eye movement. No semblance. "<em> There's no way he broke my aura with that one shot. What's-!" </em>Her thoughts are cut short as the leader slams his fist into the side of her head. She hits the ground hard, her vision filled with stars. "Bet that hurt didn't it slut?" He asks laughing. "An aura suppressant, now in a convenient dart form! No semblance, no aura, no hope," </p>
<p>Harriet glares angrily at the man, spitting some blood on the floor and wiping her mouth clean. "You know what? Fine. I don't need either of those things to kick your sorry ass," she jumped back to her feet and extended her mechanical arms out over her fists. "Guess I'll have to beat your ass the old fashion way,"</p>
<p>Around her the other bandits are finally getting up again, groaning softly as they grab their weapons. Slowly they form a circle around her as Harriet readies herself. "Who wants it first?" She asks, one of the guys with a bat steps forward and swings. With some practiced skill the bat misses her head and she lands a counter punch to his stomach. </p>
<p>He crumbles but Harriet isn't happy with it. <em> "Damn, these things are a lot tighter than I remember," </em>the others thugs all move in at once and Harriet puts her years of training to the test. And it works, for a little bit. Even without her semblance she is able to dance between the thugs, dodging them with ease as she lands her own counter attacks, one after the other. "Ha! Told you assholes I could still kick your ass," the girl gloats.</p>
<p>The leader smirks, looking at the thugs by her feet. "You haven't won yet bitch," he says drawing his knife and running at her. Harriet smirks and prepares to land a kick to his head when she feels one of the thugs below her grab her leg, giving his boss the chance to get in with another cross to her face. Harriet's vision swam with stars and she could taste blood in her mouth. She shakes her head trying to recover when the leader grips her by the throat and drives his knife into her back.</p>
<p>She cries out, expecting to feel the cold blade digging into her back but instead she hears a sparking as the blunt end of the knife comes down. Her weapons lock up, trapping her arms in place. "You son of a bi-!" <em> Smack! </em>The thug leader backhands the woman hard, sending her to the ground as her cheek throbbed.</p>
<p>"Alright boys, get her ready," he orders, the guys all get up off the floor one by one and surround the trapped Aceops. "Don't fucking touch me!" She growls, struggling against her locked up weapon. The guys work fast, tying her wrists and ankles together all before she can find a chance to escape with her own cuffs, and then stripping her of her weapon. Soon they hold her just above the ground in their tight grip as the leader casually walks towards her, smirking. "Fine fuckers, you want money? I'll pay you to let me go," she snarls. Obviously she had no intent on paying them, but with any hope they'd be dumb enough to believe her.</p>
<p>"Oh we don't need money," the leader says standing in front of her, looking over her squirming form. He reaches forward and gives her covered chest a squeeze, catching Harriet's breath in her throat. "Yeah, no… I think there's something a little more... <em> personal </em> we want." he gripped the white and blue uniform that covered her top and tore it away, a tight black sports bra underneath.</p>
<p>Harriet's mind makes the revelation and she panics. She can’t break free from their hold, beads of sweat form on her brow, her heart  races faster than ever, and worst of all she couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs together as she ached. “O-ok guys y-you've had your fun,” she stammers, flinching under the guys’ leering gazes.</p>
<p>“Sorry Bree,” The leader smirks as he raises his pocket knife, with a flick of his wrist he cuts Harriet’s sports bra down the middle, letting her large mocha breasts spill out in the cool air. "Our fun is just starting,"</p>
<p>Then with only a simple nod, the guys are on her in an instant, their rough hands pinching and squeezing her breasts, pulling on her sensitive tan skin causing her to whimper and whine, biting her lip to silence her moans. "Ah come on sweetie, don't be like that," The leader mocks as he grips her jaw. "Moan for us, let's hear that slutty voice of yours." He forces her mouth open as someone had grabbed her dark nipple and twisted, her eyes went wide and she let out a moan louder than she was proud of.</p>
<p>The guys all cheer and laugh. "That's it... you like this don't you slut?" The leader asks, Harriet glares for just a moment before her eyes go wide as a pair of hands caress her ass. "O-ho, seems she liked that boys."</p>
<p>"N-no!" Harriet cries out as the leader kneels down and grabs hold of her waistband. "What's that slut? I couldn't hear you over the moaning," he taunts, and with a quick jerk and a loud rip, he pulls her shorts over her wide hips and down to her knees, snapping the button and tearing the fabric, her dignity now only covered by a white thong  stained with a dark patch right in the center. "Look at this, she's loving it!" He and the others roar as she feels a pit form in her stomach. “Let’s get her in a better position,”</p>
<p>They guys easily carry her over to a crate and throw her on top of it, her head dangling  off one side while her ass sticks out in the air on the other. The leader got behind her as she squirms and pulled his hand back, landing a hard slap right to her ass. Harriet throws her head back as another involuntary low moan escapes from her. This gets another round of laughter from the thugs as they surround her. She feels the leader grab the waistband of her panties and she squirms more, earning another smack to the ass. "Calm down slut, you're gonna get it soon."</p>
<p> He pulls the damp fabric down to her knees and takes a second to admire the perfect brown globes of flesh before him as he drops his own pants. Harriet gasps as she feels his cock prodding her tight hole. "W-wait! Y-you can't go in dry!" She begs.</p>
<p>"Ah, what's the matter? Too scared of a little pain?" he asks, mocking her tone and pushing hard into her ass. Harriet lets out a cry, a mix of pain and pleasure as she feels her core burn with arousal. He grunts, working himself deeper as he thrusted. "Gods be damned! You're a tight whore. I figured you'd be fucking your ass regularly," he says giving one last thrust and hilting inside her.</p>
<p>Harriet can barely think straight, her emotions running wild in her head. Fear, pleasure, hatred, pain, arousal... The leader starts giving her hard, slow thrusts, and all she can manage is to let out another throaty moan. Shame was added to the mix as she felt her core grow slick and her arousal leak down her inner thigh.</p>
<p>"Fucking hell, it's gonna take a lot to loosen this ass," the leader laughs as he starts picking up speed, Harriet's moans getting louder and louder with each thrust. "Someone shut the bitch up, I'm sure she won't bite ya."</p>
<p>Harriet is lost in the moment, not realizing there's a dick in her face until it was prodding her cheek. She focuses her eyes on it and turned her head away. "N-no way..." The guy rolls his eyes and grabs a handful of hair with one hand and her jaw with the other. He forces her to open her lips enough and slams his cock into her mouth, pushing past her lips. His tip reached down her throat enough that she could barely breathe. "You even think of biting down and we'll make sure everyone in Atlas knows what a slut you are," He says, holding her hair and forcing her to look up at him as he starts thrusting steadily.</p>
<p>She gags hard at first. Not only is he long enough to reach down her throat a bit, but his whole length is dirty, and reeks of a sweaty musk. He seems to take pleasure in that, and grinds her nose into the tangled mess of hair at his base,  while angling down to make sure her tongue is always making full contact with his thick shaft. Slowly Harriet found herself sucking, licking, and bobbing her head gently, gradually taking initiative to please the man.</p>
<p>"There ya go slut, isn't that nice?" The guy asks as he keeps up this thrusting, Harriet moaning around his shaft as he throbbed. He pushes all the way into her mouth as he came, forcing her to swallow every drop of the bitter, salty cum. Her legs shake and her thighs squeeze together, finding herself on the edge of release when the leader slams in hard and starts to cum, filling her ass with a warm wet sensation. He pumps a few times before being satisfied and pulling out, the cum leaking out of her. Harriet shuddered and whined loudly as she felt the sudden emptiness in her ass.</p>
<p>"Flip her over boys, time to get at the real prize," The leader says. Quickly the guys flip her over, uncuffing her ankles to spread her muscular legs far apart. The leader lets out a low whistle as he and the others took a good look at her toned body, soft mocha skin covering a layer of toned and strong muscles, her face covered in spit from the rough blowjob. Her core was dripping with arousal and just above was a patch of blonde and brown hair. </p>
<p>“Look boss, carpet matches the drapes,” one muses. </p>
<p>“And look this slut is leaking all over the place,” another adds.</p>
<p>Harriet looks up at them whining and squirming, her heart still pounding as it has this entire time. She's trapped on her back, staring up at the guys as they laugh at and violate her. She wants to be angry—should be angry—wants to hit them... but all she can think about was how much she wanted to cum. “C-come guys, that all you got?” she taunts, swallowing softly.</p>
<p>The leader raises an eyebrow, gripping her legs and spreading them even further apart, and he lines his cock up with her slit. “J-just don’t cum inside,” Harriet whimpers softly, staring down and waiting for his cock. He grips her thighs tighter. </p>
<p>“Don’t? Where’s the fun in that?” He asks slamming in roughly. Harriet tosses her head back as she moans loudly, her mind slipping into a daze. “Mark her boys, and make sure to get some good photos. Maybe we can make a profit off this dart yet.” </p>
<p>"Can't believe this slut actually likes this," one of the thugs says as he writes <em> Aceops Whore </em>across her chest. </p>
<p>"Yeah, she's a real closet slut," another laughs as he takes several photos of Harriet's body being written on. Her toned body covered in degrading messages, <em> Whore Cum Dump, Butt Slut, Free Use Bitch, </em> and more.</p>
<p>Harriet flinches as she’s pulled back from her blissful daze, the feeling of cold tips running across her body. She blinks a few times trying to gather herself. She sees her calves on either side of her head, bouncing as the man pounded her pussy hard. She opens her mouth to protest, to say something but all she did was let out a loud moan.</p>
<p>"Oh look, our little bitch is coherent again," the leader says, watching as Harriet moans and whines loudly. "Someone shut her up."</p>
<p>Harriet's head gets tilted back, and was greeted with the bottom-side view of a man's shaft as he holds her head steady. She feels his tip push through her lips and she immediately opened her mouth for him, latching on and starting to suck on her own. He pushes in all the way and starts thrusting, Harriet whimpering as her nose is filled with his sweaty scent, her fingers squeezing and writhing together. “Damn boss, she's getting better at this,” He grunts loudly. </p>
<p>“She better be, she’s gonna get a lot of practice in,” He says thrusting harder, Harriet’s walls squeezing his shaft tightly as she gets close. “Hear that slut? You better be back here every weekend, or we’ll make sure everyone sees these photos,” Harriet tries to shout at him, threaten him, but all she could do was moan around the man’s shaft. “I’ll take that as a yes, now shut up.” He orders as he slams into her core and starts to cumming, filling her with hot cum. The operative’s eyes widen as her walls squeeze and she cums with him.</p>
<p>The guy in her mouth pulls out and strokes himself to finish, shooting ropes of cum across her face and down her chest. Harriet pants softly, her eyes unfocused as the guys uncuff her hands. “Come on Bree, don’t tell me you're done already, we got a lot more to do,” the leader says as he and the others laugh. “We’re gonna make sure you get your money’s worth.”</p>
<p>
  <b>One Week Earlier</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Ah, Miss Bree, thank you for meeting with me today,” Harriet was sitting in a rather simple and nondescript office, from the simple wood desk with just a few papers and a computer on it, to the bookshelf with random books and trinkets along its shelf, to the cliche motivational poster on the wall, it was the definition of typical. The man she spoke to was not much more interesting, only his black suit and bald head stood out, that and the way his piercing gaze never moved from her. “I’ve taken the time to review your file and your payment has finalized. We here at the Club thank you for choosing our services,” he said with a simple smile.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah no problem,” Harriet replied, scratching her neck in an unusual case of nervousness as she pulled the hood of her jacket off her head. She wanted to make sure no one saw her come in. “What did we need to talk about?”</p>
<p>“As I said I have reviewed your case, and these...particular requests always require direct verbal consent. The last thing we want is a misunderstanding,” he said, sliding the file towards her. She didn’t pick it up; she knew what she put down.</p>
<p>“Well then, yeah I want it, what I put down,” she said quickly, wanting to be done with this.</p>
<p>The man shook his head. “I’m sorry miss Bree, but that’s not good enough. As I said, we want no chance for misunderstandings. So please say it clearly for me,”</p>
<p>She gritted her teeth and grumbled, breaking eye contact. “Fine, I want to do...a...forced scene,” She said quietly.</p>
<p>“Speak clearly please,” He said again, his voice remaining flat and even.</p>
<p>Her eye twitched as she glared up at him. “I want to do a...forced scene,” She repeated louder, her cheeks flushed.</p>
<p>“There, that wasn’t so hard,” he says with a smile. “Though I’m not surprised you drew it out, seems your file was right in that you enjoy this kind of embarrassment.”</p>
<p>Harriet scowled and stood up, shoving her hands into her hoodie pocket. “You have my consent alright? Anything else?” </p>
<p>“A few things we can hopefully knock out quickly. Full humiliation then? Degrading and the like?”</p>
<p>“As long as no one finds out…yeah.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we pride ourselves on confidentiality.”</p>
<p>“Good...so um when will it happen?”</p>
<p>“That’s the best part, it's a secret. It adds to the experience.”</p>
<p>“So I won’t know if-”</p>
<p>“If it’s your scene or if it's just a regular thug taking advantage of you,” he says with a devious smirk. “So try not to give in; our workers are trained huntsmen so they can take whatever you can give.”</p>
<p>“Good. Then I won’t hold back.”</p>
<p>“It’ll make everything much more fun.” He said, “now finally, the men won’t be wearing protection, so that’s up to you to be responsible.”</p>
<p>“Oh, um alright,” She said, pulling her hood back on and leaving.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harriet gurgles softly. She's sprawled out on the floor of the warehouse, her nude body caked in smeared marker and thick cum, her holes leaking that still warm seed. The leader bends down and gives her a second injection and a few slaps to the cheek to bring her back to a coherent state. “Thank you for choosing The Club, hope you don’t mind if we keep the photos,” he says, smirking as he waves through his scroll. “And I know your file said no aftercare needed but I thought it's the least I could do.” He grabs the tattered remnants of her shirt and wipes up some of the cum from between her legs and chest before dropping the sticky cloth on her face. “Have fun getting home,” He laughs before leaving with the others.</p>
<p>Harriet lays there for some time, slowly regaining her senses as her aura kicks back on, healing the smaller aches and pains. “So good...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my friend ovee_best_geneticist for suggestions and editing this piece.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>